Ambush
Ambush is a quest in . Hannibal Traven tells the Hero about the Colossal Black Soul Gem and sends them to assist the Battlemages who are waiting outside Silorn. Background The Hero must lead a battalion of Battlemages through Silorn and steal the Colossal Black Soul Gem from the Necromancers therein. Walkthrough Battlemage battalion The Hero heads to Silorn, located in the south of Cyrodiil. There they meet up with the Battlemages and speaking to Thalfin they hear the progress of the mission. The group needs to be instructed on which positions to take during the ambush on the Necromancers as they exit Silorn, the first step to gaining entrance into the Ayleid Ruin. The Hero positions the three Battlemages either up close, or at a distance. Each of the group specializes in certain skills and expresses where they may be best used. Thafin, for example, is best at close range, as is Iver, while Merete is best deployed further back. The Necromancers emerge and are shortly defeated. When Falcar retreats back into the ruins the Hero tracks him. The ruins are fairly large and labyrinthine; they can be quite confusing. The halls are littered with more Necromancers. Each carries various leveled weapons, potions, robes and . Alternate stealth strategy If the Hero swims across the lake and climbs the hill west of the entrance, they will encounter the two outside mages before encountering the battlemages. Killing the two outside mages opens the door and the Hero can enter by themselves, which may be preferable for those that emphasize stealth. Thus, at the end when they encounter Falcar, they can sneak behind him and perform a sneak attack or a disabling attack to make getting the soul gem easier. Silorn Sedorseli There is a hidden switch on a balcony up above that requires going through Silorn Sedorseli to reach. Upon finding the switch, hit it, and the gates on the bridge open, allowing access to Falcar. Having a high rank in Acrobatics one can make the jump between the floor and the bridge do able. Fight with Falcar Falcar is fought during this part. He wields a leveled dagger enchanted with fire damage. He may conjure constructs to aid him in battle, such as skeletons or wraiths. Once he's defeated, the Hero searches his body and takes the soul gem, then heads back to the University and gives the gem to Traven to complete the quest. Journal Bugs *If one of the battlemages is killed during the fray, the killer is expelled from the Guild. Falcar cannot be killed, but instead speaks about the expulsion from the guild. The Mages Guild must be rejoined before completing the quest. * To get past the two gates that separate Falcar (the ones that are opened remotely) from the rest of the ruin, jump from the edge of the walkway and, using the left stick, land on the next piece of the walkway. This works from the second walkway as well. de:Hinterhalt (Oblivion) ru:Засада es:Emboscada